degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 37 - Ascension of the Spirit
Main Plot: Ariana (At school) Ariana: Hey is Christian ok? Blaise: Why do you care so suddenly? Ariana: Aren't I allowed to? Blaise: This is partially your fault. If you hadn't dumped him, he wouldn't be in this mess. Lila: No if his dad weren't such a douchebag and said all that horrible stuff he wouldn't be in this mess. Moon: Still Ari, you should've shown up if you cared so much. Ariana: Ok stop blaming me! It's his own fault! Jayden: Ariana he is ok but his choice to come out not your problem. Traylor: They're right. (The 5 walk away from Ariana) Opening Sub Plot: Darnell Cullen: Hey you! Kristen: Hey! (Kristen and Cullen kiss Darnell glares at them) Tyrone: Ooh hey lovebirds! Kristen: Shut up. Well see you later. (Kristen walks away and Darnell approaches them) Darnell: And you guys are short one. Where's Christian cause he almost did me the favor of killing himself cause I'll just permanently kill him once he returns. Cullen: Fuck off. Darnell: Excuse me? Tyrone: You heard him. Don't you have a sensitive bone in your body? Sucide is bad. Cullen: Yeah. Darnell: Oh you 2 better watch out. (Tyrone and Cullen walk away) Third Plot: Andrew/Althea (After school) Kristen: Hey. Althea: Heyyy. Autumn: Don't you just love boyfriends? Althea: Um yeah. Can you believe Andrew and I have been going on for like almost the whole year? I mean oh my god. Kristen: And you gotta admit Cullen's not too bad either. Althea and Autumn: NO WAY!!!!!!! (Jayley, Aqua and Piper approach) Jayley: So what are we talking about? Autumn: Guys we're dating. Piper: Oh. Another convo that brings us out. Kristen: No no stay. Autumn: I lost my virginity to Nathan. Jayley: So another in the club. Kristen: Make that 2. Althea: Wait you guys have dated for a month and then did it? Kristen: Yeah. Piper: You don't have to do it Althea. Althea: I know. I gotta go. Main Plot: Ariana (At Ariana's) Ariana: Coming! (Ariana answeres her phone) Ariana: Hello? Jayden: Hey. Ariana: Look I'm sorry you were all right. I shoulda been more sensitive. And I'm very selfish sometimes. Jayden: No not selfish but should think of Christian. Put yourself in his shoes. Ariana: Yeah. I know. Look I gotta go now, call you back. Jayden: Ok. (They hang up) Ariana: I'll put myself in his shoes alright. (Ariana gets out a bottle of liquor and starts crying as she sees a picture of her and Christian) Sub Plot: Darnell (The next day at school as Darnell glares at Tyrone and Blaise kissling) Cobra: Get a life dude. Darnell: Whatever get lost. Wait. Aren't you one of the most manipulative kids in school. Cobra: Was. Now it's down to Regina and Megan. Darnell: Uh and me. Cobra: What are you trying to do? Darnell: Get back at some people.Aka the 2 biggest jocks at Van Buren. Cobra: You are outta luck. (Cobra walks away) Darnell: See about that. Third Plot: Andrew/Althea (At Althea's) Andrew: Hey babe. Althea: Hey. (Andrew and Althea start kissing) Andrew: You think maybe we should I dunno..... take us to another level? Althea: Like sex? Andrew: You wanna have sex? Althea: I dunno. Do you? Andrew: I guess. Althea: Really? Andrew: Yeah you? Althea: Uh sure. Andrew: Ok. Althea: Well not today! Ok? Not today. Main Plot: Ariana (The next day at school as Ariana comes to school carrying her shoes) Ariana: Hey guys! Traylor: Ok! Light a macth! You been drinking?! Ariana: Well hey I have my pain ways, you all have yours like say teachers. Traylor: Take that back! Ariana: No! Jayden: This is stupid! Is this for what we said? Ariana: You know what eat balls Jayden! You too Traylor! Jayden: No no no. Let's let it go right now. Sub Plot: Darnell (As Kristen and Jayden approach Cullen and Tyrone) Cullen: Hey coming to the party? Kristen: Uh yeah! Jayden: Same. Kristen: So Lila will be ok with it? Jayden: Uh yeah. But she will be there for a bit. Kristen: Oh it's you. Darnell: Yeah it's me. Tyrone: You're not invited. Darnell: Yet you'll invite some emos, and some losers getting jumped by gang members. And nobody even likes Regina. Jayden: Shut up you assface. Kristen: Tonight's gonna be awesome! Third Plot: Andrew/Althea (At Autumn's) Althea: Andrew wants sex. Autumn: What made him think that? Althea: I accidentally said yes to it. Autumn: Oh Althy. Kristen: Just tell him the truth it'll be fine. Althea: Ok. Kristen: Let's get this party on the road! Main Plot: Ariana (At the Crosby household as the party's going on) Traylor: Awesome party. Jayden: Yeah and uh oh. (Jayden and Traylor see Ariana drinking some alcohol) Jayden: Ariana! Ariana: Just cause you're gonna be a dad doesn't mean you have to act like mine Roscoe! And look it's Prescott the teacher's pet. You 2 will make great authority figures! Jayden: Oh come on! Traylor: Stop drinking. Ariana: No way. (Ariana walks out the party as Jayden and Traylor follow her then see her throwing up and crying) Traylor: Hey. Ariana: Leave me alone. I should die here. Jayden: No no don't say that. But listen to us carefully. Ariana: Ok. Traylor: One throw out all the bottles of any alcohol you have. Ariana: Ok. Jayden: And get in the car, you seem like you don't belong. Ariana: Ok. (They all get into the car) Sub Plot: Darnell Darnell: Hey losers. Cullen: Us? (Cullen sees all the stuff in his room) Cullen: Oh good god. This guy's not only crashing the party but trashing the house! Moon: Oh my god! Kristen: Darnell! Payson: What the hell man?! Darnell: It's a party right? I can if I want to. Cullen: What you can do is leave if you wanna. Darnell: You and what army? Moon: Uh the army of get out before I call the cops on your ass! Leave now! Darnell: This ain't over. See you all next year! (Darnell bumps Payson and Cullen as he exits) Third Plot: Andrew/Althea (At Althea's) Andrew: You left the party. Althea: Wasn't in the mood so...... here I am. Andrew: So? Althea: I'm sorry I lied I didn't wanna do it. Andrew: Look it's fine. Althea: You sure? Andrew: Yeah. Most guys are pigs when it comes to sex. Althea: Thank god you're not. (Althea and Andrew start making out) Main Plot: Ariana (At Ariana's the next morning) Lila: Hey! Ariana: Aren't you still pissed at me? And you're a little loud. Blaise: We're over it as long as you're not a drunken bitch anymore. Ariana: I promise I'm not. Moon: Good. Ariana: I'm sorry. Blaise: Us too. (They all smile at eachother) Category:Blog posts